Ravel Puzzlewell
Summary Ravel is an Ancient Night Hag that has fallen in love with the Nameless One long before they meet again on their Journey to figuring out who they are. It becomes revealed that it was Ravel who gave the Nameless One their Immortality and was the only one strong and smart enough to be able to pull it off. She later tried to free the lady of Pain from her "prison" that was Sigil, However was thrown into a Maze for her troubles where Men come seeking her out to find Answers to their questions or to find out her Secrets where she would ask them her famous question: "What can change the Nature of a Man?" And if they answered wrong, they would never be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A. At least 2-A with prep Name: Ravel Puzzlewell Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown. At least hundreds of years old Classification: Night Hag, Grey Hag of Oinos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Bestowal (Gave the Nameless One his immortality, is able to share her Secrets with others, which empowers them), Master wizard, spellcraft specialist, alchemist, and lorekeeper, skilled in a variety of other trades, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Master of Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, water, earth, wind, lightning, acid, and sound varieties), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Luck Manipulation, Divination, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Petrification, Creation, Forcefield, Can cancel the abilities and powers of others, Several attacks ignore durability or instantly kill, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4), Dream Manipulation (Night Hags are able to haunt and walk to others Dreams.), Disease Manipulation (Night Hags can inflict Diseases onto others), Selective Intangibility, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Her spells are able to affect souls, concepts and even their Mortality) Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can open portals, Battlefield Removal, Telepathy, Psionics, Summoning, Reality Warping via Limited Wish and Wish, Nigh-immunity to mind and soul-based attacks, poisons, diseases, magic, traps, and the like, Immunity to a wide array of mundane and supernatural effects, A wide array of contingency effects further protect her from harm Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is rated as a level 33 wizard, making her comparable to a Phaethon). At least Multiverse level+ with prep (Created an immortality spell so powerful that no god could overcome it. Was going to destroy the Torus underneath the Sigil in an attempt to free the Lady of Pain. The Torus is the fulcrum of the entire multiverse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: ' Multi-Contient level' Stamina: High '(Never shows signs of fatigue even after fighting the Nameless One. Night Hags are the concept of Neutral Evil given form) 'Range: Melee physically. Tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with most spells. Low Multiversal with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses knowledge beyond that of a Complete Nameless One, who is among the Smartest beings in the Multiverse, knows secrets that horrify the Nameless One, forcing him to immediately forget, was able to create a spell to separate a person from their Mortality) Weaknesses: Some of Ravel's spells require certain material components in order to be cast properly. Ravel loves the Nameless One and would be willing to do anything he asked of her, Ravel dislikes powerful beings being imprisoned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Longevity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Disease Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 2